


Not-So Poly

by RStar6709



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Polyamory but not really, because neither of them are straight, gotta make that clear, idiots i say, jokes about the cursed ships adrichat and maribug, keeping their secret identies secret is hard, love square has good communication, oh boy where do i begin?, slight crack, they're oblivious your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Marinette finally works up the courage to ask Adrien out and he agrees. But she also really loves Chat Noir.In where the communication skills work so well things but still end up being stupid.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Not-So Poly

**Author's Note:**

> Been looking at all these love dramas and literally if they even discussed the concept of polyamory, things would be solved so much better even if only two of them get together. 
> 
> So here we go! They have discussions, and now there's no cheating or feelings of betrayal!
> 
> Enjoy!

It took all of Marinette's courage to take that step forward.

"Adrien!" She yelled, then winced at her tone of voice. "I mean... Adrien."

But like the kind soul he was, he didn't say anything about her being so nervous. All he did was smile. "Yes Marinette?"

Oh god, that innocent smile of his was going to be the death of her! "I uh- have to tell you something!"

His head tilted ever so slightly. "What is it?"

This was it. It was now or never. She'd spent days preparing for this one moment.

"I'm in love with you!" The words came out messily, but they were still out. "Oh my god I finally said it! I'm in love with you!"

Adrien froze, his mouth open wide. She looked at him and bit her lips, because that reaction wasn't exactly positive.

"I thought you were... Luka?"

She instinctively looked around to see where the boy in question was. But she didn't see Luka. When she looked back at him, then she realized what she was talking about.

"I mean, I do sort of like him? And he likes me. But he knows that I like you more than I like him."

A pause. Then he beamed. "I'm in love with you too!"

That smile literally made his face glow brighter than the sun. It made her heart beat so loud he could probably hear it.

There were so many things that she could have said in that moment. But what ended up coming out was "I thought I was just a friend?"

He looked away, a light blush on his face. _Oh my god he's blushing!_

"I guess... you were. But as you knew, I didn't have that many friends." His hand reached to scratch the back of his neck. "And I confused my feelings for you. And I was in love with someone else for so long, the thought of loving you made me think I was betraying her."

"Oh."

He hummed. "How long were you in love with me?"

Marinette pursed her lips. "Uh... since the umbrella."

His eyes widened. "Really? Was... was that why you've always been so nervous?"

She nodded hastily. "Yeah!"

"Oh! That explains a lot. I always thought you secretly didn't like me or something due to the gun incident."

"I could never hate you!"

"I'm glad. Hey, can I walk you home?" He asked, offering his arm.

Marinette took it with a smile. "Of course."

•~•~•~•~•~•

After they started dating, they became nearly inseparable. There was one thing that had concerned her though. What would happen if there was an akuma attack?

Marinette got her answer when it happened. She was fully prepared to make a whole bunch of excuses, but by the time she was ready to dart away, Adrien was already gone. Well, it just made her life easier.

She transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir was already there.

"I think I know where the akuma is," Chat said. "They're wearing an anklet that makes a bunch of noise. Watch yourself."

That was weird. He would usually greet her with a 'Hey my lady,' or something along the lines of that.

"No my Lady?" She asked. It shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did, especially now since she was dating Adrien.

"Can't go along flirting with you when I have a girlfriend, can I?" He replied, looking at the akuma.

"Oh, a girlfriend? That's great! I actually managed to confess to my crush too! But you just startled me, that's all."

That had to have been all, right?

•~•~•~•~•~•

For a few days, it didn't seem that bad. Whenever she was with Adrien, she wouldn't even be thinking of Chat Noir, let alone have weird feelings. They only seemed to arise during the akuma attacks and patrols, when she was Ladybug.

She was hanging out with Adrien again when he made a pun. And out of all types of puns, a cat pun. They had just passed by a stray cat on the street when he said it.

"Aw, a cat! Don't they look so sweet and purrfect?"

And for a moment, all Marinette could think of was Chat Noir. She imagined Chat instead of Adrien, holding her hand and making jokes and flirting and-

_Crap._ _I'm_ _in love with Chat Noir. Crap!_

Somehow, she managed to go through the rest of that outing without completely embarrassing herself.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Tikki, I have a problem!" Marinette screamed into her pillow.

"What is it Marinette?" The kwami asked, concerned.

"I'm in love with Chat!"

"Do you still love Adrien?" She asked.

"Yes!" And that wasn't a lie, she definitely was. "But I love Chat too! How am I supposed to choose?"

"Why do you have to choose?" Tikki asked. "You can always choose both. You can date both of them."

Marinette blinked, thinking over those words. How could she not realize? How could she forget that that was an option? Then she pictured not one, but the two of them. She had two hands. She could hold both of them.

"I like that," she said with a smile. "Thank you Tikki. But..." she frowned. "I'd have to ask Adrien, Chat Noir... and he would have to ask his girlfriend. That would only work if they all agree. And also, they would never be able to both be with me, I can't tell Adrien that I'm Ladybug right now."

"Then don't. Until things are safer, at least. You can start by asking Adrien," Tikki suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

•~•~•~•~•~•

She'd been planning to talk to Adrien that same afternoon, but she couldn't. Because there was another akuma attack. Well, she could always ask Chat first. And if that didn't work, then she would just give up on the idea.

The akuma attack felt like it took forever. She just wanted it to end, but it wouldn't.

"You seem distracted Ladybug," Chat remarked.

Ladybug sighed. "I wanted to ask you something, but this stupid akuma."

Finally, she managed to cleanse the akuma. After they recharged, they sat down on a rooftop.

"So what did you want to ask me, Ladybug?"

"Chat Noir," she began nervously, unable to look at him. "Are you still in love with me?"

"My Lady," he whispered. " _Ladybug_. I... I still am. But I'm working on getting over you so I can make sure that I'm completely faithful to my girlfriend."

 _Oh._ Maybe he wouldn't agree.

"I..." she swung her foot aimlessly. "I think I'm in love with both you and my boyfriend."

"You are?" He sounded breathless, and it gave her the courage to look at him.

"I was gonna ask my boyfriend for permission to date you, but I'm asking you first."

"I've been so conflicted for so long," he admitted. "I love the both of you, and I don't think it would be easy to fall out of love with you. I'll ask my girlfriend, okay?"

She smiled at him. It might actually work out. "Yeah, and then we'll see. Also, we can't tell them much about each other. Identities and all."

He nodded. "Makes sense."

•~•~•~•~•~•

After asking Chat, the idea of asking Adrien didn't seem so bad. Of course, she was still worried, but she didn't fear rejection as much as she normally would have.

"Adrien!" She called out.

At the same time, he said, "Marinette!"

"I want to ask you something!" They spoke in unison. "You first!"

"You go," Adrien repeated.

"Okay. So. I actually have two crushes and I was hoping for your permission to date him!"

"You are? Actually, I was going to ask you something similar. Her and I had a conversation, and I wanted to ask you about me dating her. She was my first crush, the one I had been conflicted with."

Marinette laughed. "Well, I think it'd be rude to ask and then not agree for you too." She was about to ask about meeting her, but then she realized that if she asked, then he would ask too. So instead, she kept quiet about that part.

"So it's a yes?" He asked.

"It's a yes," she confirmed.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"So, Chaton," Ladybug greeted, smiling. "He said yes!"

"So did she!"

It was quiet for a few moments. Then she offered her hand. "Can I hold it?"

He put his hand in hers. It was a little odd to not be able to completely feel it. She imagined that the gloves were cold in the autumn air.

When there was an akuma attack, they were in even more sync. She accepted his flirtations and jokes, and he would tone it down when asked. With the trust they had together, they were basically unstoppable.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"There's so many akuma attacks going on," Marinette groaned, as the school began to shake. "Hawkmoth should take a vacation."

"Imagine how Ladybug and Chat Noir feel," Alya replied. "They're probably unable to do things and go on their dates because of him. Do you think they revealed their identities?"

She shrugged. "Probably not."

"Anyways, I'm gonna go film for the Ladyblog, see you soon!"

Alya ran out and now she was alone.

"Tikki, spo-"

"Marinette!" Several voices called. In came Rose, Juleka and several of her classmates. "You're safe! The akuma seems to be out for anyone in the school. It makes minions and we were almost hit! Can we hide here with you?"

Oh great, how was she supposed to get out of this? And minions? That meant if she got caught, it wasn't going to end well. She just hoped Chat could defend himself until she could find a way out.

But apparently, life wasn't so kind. Just a few minutes later, the sound of screaming grew louder. The door burst open, and in came the akuma, and two minions.

"Oh, how delightful! So many minions to add to my collection!" Their arm thrust out towards Mylene and she was hit by a beam.

She had to get out now... but she couldn't just abandon her friends. She looked around. Pens, a meter stick, a few chairs. It would have to do.

She grabbed the pens and the meter stick. She threw a pen at one of the beams targeting Rose, nullifying it.

"Hey!" She yelled. "I've got more where that came from!"

The akuma turned to her and sent the minions after her. She used the meter stick like a baton to fend off the attacks.

"Run!" She yelled.

They did, but now everything was going to target her. She ducked and rolled but this was getting way too close for comfort.

Another beam barely missed her, and a poorly timed roll caused her to fall down the steps. Her ankle crashed into the corner of the table, sending a huge spike of pain. All Marinette could do was watch as the akuma charged up another beam.

"Tikki I-"

The beam shot at her, but then she was lifted into the air was was zooming out of the classroom.

"That was a close call, Marinette," Chat Noir said. "That fall looked painful."

It was. But she ignored it. "You saw that?"

"That was amazing. I heard from your schoolmate that you were fighting it singlehandedly. But without these suits as speed enhancers, you're bound to have a more difficult time. But if anything, that makes it more impressive. Anyways, I'll drop you off here, have to deal with that akuma."

He leapt away. She transformed and went to join the battle. While the suit helped a lot, her ankle still hurt. It cost her a good offense and made the fight even longer.

"You okay, My Lady?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I landed funny on the way here. The cure should fix it."

They defeated the akuma and went their separate ways. In the evening, she relaxed on her bed and doodled in her sketchbook. There was a knock on the roof door.

It wasn't actually the first time that Chat Noir had visited her. It didn't happen often, but she already knew who was up there. Marinette reached and opened it.

"How's my favourite Purrincess doing?" He greeted.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Your ankle still hurts?" He asked.

"The cure fixed it," she told him.

It wasn't even a lie, but he still looked at her disbelievingly.

"From what I heard and saw, you were amazing out there. You stood your ground and helped so many people. There aren't many people like you. And I was worried when I saw you fall like that and almost get hit."

"You were worried? But the cure fixes everything, so I'd be fine."

"I know, but..." he trailed off. "It would hurt me if something happened to you."

She blinked up at him and he scooted close towards her. Before she could react, and hugged her.

"Please be careful Marinette," he whispered.

And then he kissed her. She'd kissed Adrien a few times, and Chat too. But this was different. Except it also wasn't, he was her boyfriend, even if he didn't realize it, which was why she had kissed him back.

He pulled away, a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry I- I shouldn't have."

"No," she said, absently touching her lip with her hand. "I liked it. But uh... aren't you and Ladybug together?"

Because at the very least, he would told Ladybug about this. But why didn't he..?

"I have... two girlfriends I probably should have talked to them."

"I should talk to my boyfriends," she added.

To have Adrien with her during the waking hours, Chat with her as Ladybug, and also him with her as a comfort during the night, it was a dream come true. She just hoped it wouldn't complicate things too much.

" _Boyfriends,_ huh? It looks like you've got lots of love."

"Could say the same for you."

"Yeah," he said fondly. "It's nice."

•~•~•~•~•~•

"So Adrien..." Marinette began. "I accidentally kissed Chat Noir yesterday? I thought I should tell you about it."

Realistically, she probably didn't need to mention that, considering that Chat was her boyfriend already. But this was different. This was civilian Marinette, so Adrien should know this.

"Oh wow," he said. "How did you manage that?"

The casualness of it all made things easier.

"He rescued me from an akuma attack yesterday."

"I see. You think if we just collect more partners, we can just tell each other instead of asking for permission? Cause I'm fine as long as you tell me about it."

That made her life easier. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind, I think. As long as I know about it from you."

"Yeah. Also, honestly, if a superhero kisses you, I can't even blame you. I would die for the chance for one of the heroes to swoop in my window and kiss me. Especially Ladybug."

Marinette had to fight off her blush. But... it was giving her ideas and she wasn't sure whether she should act upon them or not.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Her feelings won, along with the desire to see Adrien's expression to see Ladybug swoop in his window. But as she approached the Agreste mansion, she saw Chat leave through Adrien's bedroom window.

"Chat!" She called out.

He was in the middle of a leap before he fumbled with his baton. He recovered before anything bad could happen.

"Ladybug, what are you doing here?" He asked.

He seemed nervous and shocked. As if he didn't think he would be seen.

"I didn't realize you were into guys too," she said.

He raised an eyebrow, then laughed. "I'm pan, actually. I was in the middle of an evening patrol."

"I can't believe you got to Adrien Agreste before I could," she teased. "I was going to see him, but you beat me to it."

"His father called him back down, so I had to leave," he said, an odd expression on his face. "Maybe tomorrow? I was also thinking if going to see Marinette, she likes me. And we kinda kissed yesterday..."

"I'm glad you told me," she said. "Marinette is nice, I would say."

"You were the one who originally pointed her out and called her pretty," he pointed out.

_Wait, I was?_

"You into girls too?"

Actually, she was. "Yeah, I'm bi."

"Maybe we can both stop by her place?"

"I think I saw her leaving her house?" She said. Because if they went she wouldn't be able to do anything.

"We're collecting so many partners, it's kinda funny," he remarked.

"Yeah, it is."

•~•~•~•~•~•

This was attempt 2 of going to see Adrien as Ladybug. He was sitting, practicing piano. He looked peaceful playing, and almost didn't want to disturb him. Next thing she knew, then window was being opened and he was letting her in.

_So much for surprising him._

"Chat Noir stopped by yesterday, I didnt think you'd be here either. Do you... like me too?"

She nodded. "I was _goin_ g to surprise you, but you don't look too shocked, which is a shame."

He smiled. "I think I'll still swoon if you kiss me though."

He did.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Ladybug kissed me, and... so did Chat Noir," Adrien said as they were walking home.

Why was Chat Noir an afterthought? Then again, he did seem like he preferred Ladybug more.

"Oh huh, you're into guys too?" Well, she knew because Chat said he went to see Adrien, but she had to pretend she didnt know.

"I'm pan."

"Ooh cool! I'm bi."

Why did this conversation feel familiar?

•~•~•~•~•~•

They'd defeated Hawkmoth. He was revealed as Gabriel Agreste, and it was heartbreaking. He was Adrien's own father.

Chat looked devastated too, but then again, Adrien was also his boyfriend, so Ladybug couldn't blame him.

"You want the reveal to happen now?" She asked. "Or some time to prepare."

He turned to her with a smile. "I would love to know who you are."

"Okay, let's go reveal in private."

They went.

"3...2...1..."

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

All Marinette could see was neon green light. Then blond hair, and grass green eyes... _Adrien?_

His expression mirrored hers, eyes and mouth wide.

"You? But you're dating Ladybug and I what?"

"I could... say the same? You're dating Chat?"

He laughed. "I was just going for patrol and you saw me there but then you gave me an excuse! Wait, was that also an excuse?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I uh... can't believe that all the people I'm dating are the same person. And you did first kiss me as Chat because you couldn't control yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Wait... before we dated. I pined after you. And I also rejected you so many times! This is so weird because so many things make sense but they also don't!"

"I confused my feelings for both sides of you and it's such a mess. No wonder why Plagg had kept teasing me about you! He knew!"

"That entire thing was such a mess," she said. "For the record, are any of us dating anyone else? Because I've lost track."

"Nope. Just each other."

"I went from having multiple boyfriends to one but at least now I can interact with him whenever I want and not hide things."

"Yeah, it's nice. There are so many things we can joke about. I think out future children will have a field day hearing about this."

"They definitely would," she agreed. "But I'm glad it happened."

"Me too."


End file.
